O quarteto de Homer
Sequência de Abertura 'Quadro Negro: ' "I will never win a Emmy" (Nunca ganharei um Emmy.) Piada do Sofá: Os Simpsons colidem diante do sofá e se quebram em caquinhos, Ajudante de Papai Noel aparece e observa; como num set de gravação, uma claquete surge com a mensagem TAKE 2 - os Simpsons refazem a cena, colidem outra vez, mas agora seus corpos se misturam, tipo massa de modelar; a claquete reaparece informando TAKE 3 - e eles colidem de novo, só que agora explodem e a única coisa que resta é a chupeta de Maggie. Sinopse thumb|137px|LP dos Be Sharps É dia do Encontro de Trocas de Springfield. Bart e Lisa notam um disco com Homer na capa, e perguntam a Homer quando ele tinha gravado aquele disco. Ele responde que tinha sido a 8 anos quando Chefe Wiggum,Diretor Skinner, Apu e ele se juntavam todas as tardes para cantar no Bar do Moe Com o que seria em breve os Bem-Afinados. Mas depois Chefe Wiggum foi substituído por Barney, eles ficaram famosos e a confusão começou. Uma das partes mais engraçadas é quando Homer Homenageia a estátua da liberdade em Nova Iorque. Curiosidades: * Essa foi a segunda aparição de David Crosby na série. * Também foi a segunda vez que um dos Beatles aparece. O primeiro foi Ringo em Capricha no retrato da segunda temporada. * Não se sabe o porque, mas, no dia 7 de setembro (Dia da independência do brasil), o episódio passou na FOX em espanhol. * No final do episódio, quando os Bem Afinados cantam no terraço do Bar do Moe é uma menção à última aparição dos Beatles no terraço de um prédio em Londres. * A artista plástica que Barney namora é uma menção à Yoko Ono, viúva de John Lennon. Baby On Board Barber Shop Quartet Homer Simpson ♪♫ "I can't remember the last time we were all together... Last year on that stupid Dane Edna special... - And 1... and 2... and 3... Baby on board, how I've adored, That sign on my car's windowpane A bounce in my step; loaded with pep, 'Cause I'm driving in the carpool lane. Call me a square; friend, I don't care That little yellow sign can't be ignored I'm telling you it's mighty nice Each trip's a trip to paradise With my baby on board... (aplausos) ...I wanna thank in behalf of the group and I hope we passed the audition! -Ha ha ha ha... I don't get it!" ♫♪ Vídeos thumb|center|300px Referências aos Beatles: thumb * A taverna do Moe (Moe's Tavern) teve seu nome alterado para Moe's Cavern (Caverna do Moe), um referência ao Cavern Club de Liverpool, onde os Beatles costumavam se apresentar no início da carreira. * A entrada de Barney no lugar do Chefe Wiggum é uma referência a substituição de Pete Best por Ringo Starr, onde algumas pessoas levaram cartazes e gritaram "Pete Best forever, Ringo never" (Pete Beste pra sempre, Ringo nunca), e no episódio é parodiado como "Wiggum forever, Barney never" (Wiggum pra sempre, Barney nunca). * Nigel pede a Homer que mantenha seu casamento em segredo, do mesmo jeito que Epstein pediu a John, casado com Cinthia na época. * A namorada de Barney era uma artista plástica japonesa, parodiando Yoko Ono que namorava com John. * O ex-beatle George Harrison apareceu duas vezes no episódio, no Grammy Awards querendo conhecer Homer o lider do quarteto e anos depois, Harrison esteve presente na reunião do The Be Sharps. À medida que o quarteto cantou "Baby on Board" no telhado do Bar do Moe, Harrison estava dirigindo por em uma limusine. Ele parou, abaixou a janela, disse com desdém: "Isso tem sido feito e logo seguimos em frente". * Existe uma referência ao que John disse após o show em cima do telhado da Apple, "Espero que tenhamos passado no teste". Galeria Be_sharps.jpg|Cena do episódio com Referência a foto dos Beatles em estúdio 2jkjkjghhjh.jpg Lllllllllllll.jpg Episódio disponível em DVD: Sim Assistir Online: Episódio disponível em: 5ª Temporada Ep. 01 de:Homer und die Sangesbrüder en:Homer's Barbershop Quartet es:Homer's Barbershop Quartet fr:Le Quatuor d'Homer pl:Homer's Barbershop Quartet uk:Квартет перукарів Гомера Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 5ª temporada Categoria:Melhores Piadas do Sofá